Prize Pod
The Prize Pod is an Unversed that is found in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Although it is a variant of the Red Hot Chili, Blue Sea Salt, and Yellow Mustard Unversed, it is nonviolent, and is similar to the Mushroom Heartless from earlier games. Prize Pods appear in most worlds, and have conditions that must be met for them to appear, ranging from defeating the enemies in an area to simple random chance. Each time a Prize Pod is damaged, it will drop one of a specific set of Ingredients, depending on which world it is found in, and if not slain in a set amount of time, it will flee. Once a world's set of Prize Pods flee or are slain, they will not reappear until the character has left the world and returned. Design A Prize Pod is a small Unversed that resembles a pot or jar. Its lower half is dark purple and decorated by several small, violet diamonds. Its upper half is violet. Its lid is black and sports two small wings that it uses to fly. Its red eyes are set in a happy expression. Prize Pods' behavior and tendency to relinquish rare treasures are reminiscent of the Bulky Vendor Heartless. Locations ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Terra *'Enchanted Dominion': They are located in the Waterside, near the Wall of Fire that leads to the Forbidden Mountain. *'Dwarf Woodlands': They are located in the Underground Watery, at the top of the waterfall to the far left. *'Castle of Dreams': They are located in the Palace Courtyard, in the middle of the fountain's basin. *'Radiant Garden': They are located in the Fountain Court, in a small alcove close to the staircase you arrive from. *'Disney Town': They are located in the Raceway, you need to get through Pete's Rec Room as they appear in a high area of this place, only accessible through there. *'Olympus Coliseum': They are located in the Town Near Thebes, they appear in the far left corner. *'Deep Space': They are located in the Turo Prison Hold, at the far end of the area, opposite the exit. *'Neverland': They are located in the Skull Rock: Entrance, however you must have Air Slide, Sonic Slide and High Jump equipped, you must access the Skull Rock by one of the eyes and exit through the other to reach them. Enter the left eye and slide across to the other on the inside and exit the right straight ahead. *'Mirage Arena': They appear in two of the tournaments, Treasure Tussle and Risky Riches. They will be spread out to far areas. Ventus *'Enchanted Dominion': They are located in the Audience Chamber, in the arched corner to the left of the main door. *'Dwarf Woodlands': They are located in The Mine, in a lit area far onto the right. *'Castle of Dreams': They are located in the Mousehole, they will be opposite the mousehole that leads to the top of the end table in the Wardrobe Room. *'Radiant Garden': They are located in the Fountain Court, in a small alcove close to the staircase you arrive from. *'Disney Town': They are located in the Raceway, you need to get through Pete's Rec Room as they appear in a high area of this place, only accessible through there. *'Olympus Coliseum': They are located in the Town Near Thebes, they appear in the far left corner. *'Deep Space': They are located in the Durgon Transporter's chamber, but they'll be in the airlock that leads to the Ship Exterior. *'Neverland': They are located on a high ledge in the Mermaid Lagoon, this is accessible through the Seacoast only. *'Mirage Arena': They appear in two of the tournaments, Treasure Tussle and Risky Riches. They will be spread out to far areas. Aqua *'Enchanted Dominion': They are located in the Waterside, they are in the small decay of the cliff to the left. *'Dwarf Woodlands': They are located in the Flower Glade, they appear to the left of the path coming from the castle's Courtyard. *'Castle of Dreams': They are located in the Foyer of the palace, underneath the upper staircase to the left. *'Radiant Garden': They are located in the Fountain Court, in a small alcove close to the staircase you arrive from. *'Disney Town': They are located in the Raceway, to the left of the Raceway Registration, when exiting. *'Olympus Coliseum': They are located in the Town Near Thebes, they'll be at the far left corner. *'Deep Space': They are located in the Turo Prison Block, they'll be at the far end of the hall, opposite the door. *'Neverland': They are located in the Indian Camp, they'll appear at the far end of the area, overlooking a large river and a forest. *'Mirage Arena': They appear in two of the tournaments, Treasure Tussle and Risky Riches. They will be spread out to far areas. Strategy Prize Pods appear in exactly one location in nearly every world (a different location per character) and in certain matches in the Mirage Arena. They usually appear in groups of four, though in the Mirage Arena they can come in groups of six or eight, and will flee after thirty seconds without attacking once. Upon encountering them and defeating them, they will not reappear until the character has left the world and re-entered. For every hit, they will drop an ingredient to use in ice cream creation in Disney Town. This is the only way to acquire these ingredients. Prize Pods only drop two or three specific ingredients per world, so in order to get them all they must be defeated in every place they appear. To effectively and easily yield the most amount of ingredients from Prize Pods, it is recommended to have a repeating deck of a Magnet-type spell and then two Thunder-type spells, as well as a projectile-type Shotlock. Upon their appearance, use Magnera and then the following Thundaras. This will activate the Thunderbolt Command Style, nulling Magnera, so it should be recast. At this point step back and use a Shotlock to its maximum number of lock-ons. Once they have either been defeated or have fled, go in and collect the dropped ingredients.